


Adoration

by romantichopelessly



Series: Kisses Prompts [13]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Canon verse, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 23:31:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19119949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romantichopelessly/pseuds/romantichopelessly
Summary: “You’re beautiful.”“Huh..?” Virgil asked, eloquently.





	Adoration

“You’re beautiful.”

Virgil blinked blearily, clearing his vision and sitting up on his elbows to meet Roman’s eyes. The two were stretched out on a sunny patch of grass in the Imagination, their picnic blanket abandoned a few feet from them.

“Huh..?” Virgil asked, eloquently.

Roman shifted where he lay on his stomach to Virgil’s left, his chin propped on his hands. He looked down at his boyfriend, and Virgil couldn’t ignore the sudden flutter that that look in those deep brown eyes caused in the pit of his stomach.

Adoration. Devotion. Overly sappy, deeply romantic love.

Virgil squirmed under the attention, but Roman made no move to say anything more. “Ro?”

Somehow, that adoring look in Roman’s eyes deepened, and Virgil didn’t get another chance to ask what had triggered all of this before Roman was leaning down and capturing his lips in a slow, gentle kiss.

Instantly, Virgil relaxed into the touch, melting back into the warm grass. A soft noise of contentment left his lips. A noise that only seemed to spur Roman on, it seemed.

Virgil was not an extremely vocal person in situations like this, so it wasn’t all that surprising when Roman responded to his little sound by leaning closer and lazily swinging his leg over Virgil’s, searching for a better angle.

Virgil smiled into the kiss and moved his hands up to grip the prince’s sides. He nipped softly at Roman’s lower lip. Artificial cherry taste met his tongue as Virgil leisurely took that soft lip in between his own. This time it was Roman who made a soft sound at the touch, parting his lips in invitation.

Virgil loved those little noises. The ones Roman made when he wanted something exceptionally badly, when he was held close, or when Virgil ran his fingers through the prince’s hair.

Who was he kidding, Virgil just loved Roman.

Eventually, the two parted, Roman still hovering over Virgil, his legs bracketing the emo’s hips. They stayed that way for a few quiet moments, their breaths mingling between them, before Virgil slowly wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, his hands pressing at the small of the other side’s back, and pulled his love closer, until Roman was laying fully on top of him, his face buried in Virgil’s neck. Virgil felt Roman relax into the new position, only adjusting himself slightly before fully giving into the touch, and the two lay there, content and drifting off under the sun, for a few hours more.


End file.
